


New England Birthday Surprise

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Three prompts.“Do you trust me?” “Give it back.” “Are you upset with me?”I tried to do all three in quick drabble this morning. Hope you like.





	New England Birthday Surprise

  
“Do you trust me?”

“It’s not a matter of trust, Mulder,” Scully sighed, clearly annoyed.

“Then give it back to me.”

She dangled the blindfold between her fingers. “No. Mulder, this is stupid.”

“Then you don’t trust me. Come on, Scully. Give it back.”

“Mulder.” She pinched her nose in exasperation feeling the beginnings of a tension headache coming on. “Does my trust not demonstrate itself with me being here? What was it that you called it last Friday in the basement? ‘A romantic week getaway to the Vineyard.’ Well, this is anything but romantic and we are not anywhere near the Vineyard.”

“We’ll get there, I promise. Scully, come on.”

He gave one of those smiles she could not refuse. “Fine,” she grumbled, “but you owe me later on, big time.”

“Oh, of that I have no doubt, Scully.” He took the blindfold from her fingers and gently blindfolded his partner and it did not go unnoticed that she giggled slightly. He kissed her neck sensually as she smiled and he blindfolded her eyes. “You won’t regret this, Scully, I promise.”

At this point, she was at his utter mercy. She blindly sough his arms as he hugged her from behind. “I’ll give you a hint,” he murmured into his ear. “You failed to take note of the city we are in currently. And here I thought you were such a fan of ‘Moby-Dick.’”

“New Bedford,” she mumbled in realization. “Why would you even take us here?”

“I gave you your clue. Arms out, I need to put on your jacket.”

Scully let her mind drift as she felt his hands brush her arms and pull at her jacket endearingly and kiss her. “Are you gonna give me any more clues, Mulder?”

“We’ll go to the Vineyard, don’t worry, but we’re going to do something unexpected.”

“No more clues, Mulder? Really?”

“What?” he laughed, “Dr. Scully cannot deduct a simple clue?”

“We’re in Massachuttes in the middle of February,” she began.

“End of February. I haven’t forgotten what today is.”

“And what day is it?”

He kissed her and she smiled.

“Happy birthday, Scully.”

She chuckled. Mulder rested his hands on either side of her shoulders and gently walk her out of their hotel room and into the biting New England cold. She stalled and wrapped him around her from behind as he kissed her neck. She felt him nuzzled her neck with a cold nose with her laughter protesting. She stayed close to him as he guided her to their rental car. She flinched, feeling something cold hit her face. “Snow,” he supplied, whispering in her ear. She heard a car door open and him carefully guiding her into the passenger seat. Blindly, she fussed with the seatbelt when Mulder sneaked a quick kiss before buckling her in. “Still haven’t guessed, Scully?”

“Nope.”

“Think harder.”

… .

New Bedford. Mulder had mentioned 'Moby-Dick.’ He knew that was her favorite book. Maybe…no. Scully felt the car eased to a stop and the blindfold carefully come off. As her eyes adjusted to the snowy landscape, she saw a building with a sign proclaiming: 'New Bedford Whaling Museum. Moby-Dick Marathon 2000.’ She arched an eyebrow and turned to him as Mulder gave weary smile. From the back of the car he produced a gilded leather bound version of Herman Melville’s 'Moby-Dick.’ She chuckled softly and took the gifted book and opened it fondly.

’S. - Happy birthday 2000. All my love. -M.’

“Are you upset with me?” He held his breath.

“Why would I be?” She shook her head silently and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a sound kiss. “I should have guessed,” she smiled. “But what is Moby-Dick Marathon?”

“They read the novel out loud, all day, from beginning to end. I figure we could, I don’t know, hear some and maybe follow along with your copy. I still have never read it.” He nodded to her. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, Mulder.” She kissed him again. “I love it. Come on, let’s go find the best seats in the house.”

Scully grasped his hand excitedly and walked into the museum to enjoy the rest of Scully’s birthday.


End file.
